All is Death in Love and War
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: At the rescue mission after the attack, Rose, Dimitri and Aqua are taken instead of just Dimka. What happens? Will they get turned? Will they be saved? Who is holding them? It's not Gallina, by the way. T for language, violence, and intense making out.
1. See You When I Get Home

**Description: The dhampirs, for once, are going on the offense. They are going to retrieve those who were taken and bring them home. But the rescue mission goes all wrong. After the captives have all been gotten out, they are on their way out. But then all hell breaks loose. Dimitri, Rose, and Aqua are taken and held captive. But by who will surprise you. This story starts near the end of Shadow Kiss.**

**The Strigoi have just invaded the Academy. Now they are planning the rescue mission. This is after Mason's help and the argument about whether to go on the offense. It starts at a part I'm adding, a convo between Rose and Lissa.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Now, on with it. CUT THE GOOSE! Sorry, a sub at my school always says that and it cracks us all up.**

See You When I Get Back

_Can I talk to you really quick, Rose?_Lissa asked throught to bond. I excused myself from the meeting room. I found Lissa in the chuch, sitting in one of the pues.

"Hey, Rose," she said when I came in.

"Hey, Liss. What did you want me for?" I said as I sat down next to her. She didn't look at me as she talked.

"Please tell me you're gonna come back from this," she said, her voice choked.

"Lissa, of course I am," I said, secretly hoping that I was right about that.

"Promise you'll come and see me as soon as you come home," she said.

"I promise," I said.

"Pinky spear," she said, holding up a pinky. I laughed and hooked my pinky with hers.

"Pinky swear," I said. "Actually, I'm going to ankle swear it. Will that make you feel better?" She laughed and nodded.

We had got ankle swearing from iCarly. It was so funny that we edapted it as the ultimate form of promise. It's fun as crap! And the look on people's faces trying to figure out what we're doing is priceless. **(If you have no idea how to do it, there is a link to the tutorial in my profile.)**

Once that was done, we sat back down and just talked. We started talking about random stuff like if we were cats, what ould our names be? Mines was Sassy and Lissa picked Princess Fluffy. I cracked up at that. We were in our laughing fit for about 3 minutes until Dimitri came in.

"Rose we're- what's so funny," he said.

"Oh, nothing, Comrade, nothing," I said and got up.

"Yeah, sure," he said and laughed.

I looked bck at Lissa and said, "Ankle swear." Then Dimtri took me outside and we headed to where the others were getting ready to leave. But before we reached the group, Dimitri pulled me into the woods. Before I could say anything, he ha me pressed against a tree, his lips hard n mine. I kissed him back and we kissed for a minute. We pulled back for air and he spoke.

"I love you, Roza," he said breathlessly.

"I love you, too, Dimitri," I said back.

"Please promise me w'llmakeit out o this th r souls in one piece," he said, almost begged. Jeeze, de ja vu.

"Dimitri, I just made the same promise to Lissa. Well, more like ankle swore,but all the same. Now, come on, lets ankle swear."

"Okay," he said. As much as he hates to do it, he admits that when ever we make an ankle swear, we always stick to it. So I ankle swore that our souls woul come out of this in one piece.

"Dimka! Roza! Where are you?" I heard Aqua call. She was close and came zooming, with Strigoi speed, though the trees. She spotted up and smiled. "Come on. We're leaving."

"Va-duh, I'm still not cool with you going along. But I suppose that' you're decision," Dimitri said. She rolled her eyes and in a flash, was in front of us. She punched Dimitri in the arm. "Ow! What did I do?"

"God, please help this man with his memory issues," Aqua prayed. "Let me summarize this. Don't. Call. Me. VA-DUH!" She enunciated each word separately.

"Yeah, whatever, Aqua," he said.

She was gone in an instant and we walked back to the crowd. They didn't notice where we had come from. The novices were given stakes. We headed out and when we got to the cave, the novices were put outside both entrances. I stared after my mom and my lover as they walked into the dark caves. I wanted to just run in after them both. I loved them too much.

Afer a couple of minutes, we heard screaming and braced ourselves, just in case. We heard footsteps and got out our stakes. But the person to come out was a Moroi. She had been a captive. She had tears staining her face. We opened the half circle we had around the entrance and she ran to the guardian standing behind the group that would hold the captives until further notice.

Captive after captive ran out of the cave. Not one of them were Eddie. I was getting worried for the guy who was like a big brother to me.

We were still standing at the entrance when a guardian came out. He said that he needed some novices because there were very few in caves comared to the Strigoi numbers. He called me and 5 other novices up to go into the caves. We ran in and I was thankful that it was light enough outside to see where I was going. When we approach the center of the cave, we saw an orange light eluminating the cave. It was the fire users.

I looked around and found Dimitri fighting a woman Strigoi and my mom fighting 2 Strigoi, one man and one woman. I sighed and releif and jumped into the fight. I was attacked by a male Strigoi that was about my hieght. He was probably a human before he was changed. I jumped at him and knocked him down. Before he could retaliate, I had staked him and moved onto the next one.

I had taken down about 5 Strigoi when I got to the blond Strigoi that had known Lissa and I.

"So we meet again, Rosemarie. How are you?" he asked as if we were life-long friends.

"Way better than you're about to be," I said and aimed for his heart. He dodged and punched me in the face. I was knocked about 15 yards away and it wasn't until then that I noticed that Dimitri had been fighting right next to us. I got up and tried to run, but a woman Strigoi knocked me down and bit me before I could get her off of me. I felt pain and nothing else. I screamed and screamed until I passed out. But not before I heard 3 terrified screams from the 3 people that I loved the most.

"ROSE!" I heard Aqua, Dimitri, and my mother yell before I passed out.

Aqua's POV

I had just taken down abou 11 Strigoi by either staking them or burning them to a crisp. I was exausted. I am so getting a mani pedi after this, I thought. Alex chuckled through the bond. I have no idea where he is at the moment but he's still alive. I just had to check the bond every once and a while to make sure he was okay. All was well, so I focused on the red-headed Strigoi that was coming at me. A was too tired to burn anymore, so I had to do it the old fashion way.

I tried to jab her in the chest and break it with the inside of my wrist. But when my hand came out, she was gone. The next thing that happened was truly horrifying. She came at me from behind and bit down deep, knocking me to the ground. I saw the same happen to Rose and screamed through the bite-induced haze I was falling into.

"ROSE!" I, along with Dimitri and Janine, screamed as a brunette Strigoi bit her. She was screaming and I was crying and screaming at both the red-head and the brunette Strigoi. But soon, I soon passed out but before I did, the two men I loved most screaming my name.

"AQUA!

Dimitri POV

God, where were these things coming from? Really, where? It was beyond me. I grunted asa blond Strigoi jumped me, knocking me to the ground. I kicked at her and she flew off of me. As she ran at me, I put my stake strait into her heart. She crumpled and I moved on. A female Strigoi with blond hair and brown roots came at me and we fought for a while, each getting in a few good jabs. I noticed that we were next to Rose and a male blond Strigoi. He was good, I'll give him that. Then he punchedher and sent her flying back alot. Then worst thing possible happened. A female Strigoi with black hair came up behind Rose as she was getting up, knocking her back down. Then the black-haired Strigoi bit down into my Roza's neck. I staked the fake blond Strigoi I had been fighting and tried to save my Roza. But the blond Strigoi Rose had been fighting got me first.

"ROSE!" I screamed, along with Janine and Aqua. I looked over at Aqua and was terrified by the picture I saw. Aqua was in the same position as Rose was. A female Strigoi on top of her, only a red-head, and the Strigoi biting into the side of her neck. She was screaming and struggling to get loose. But, soon she passed out.

"AQUA!" I screamed, along with Alex, who was about 100 feet away from her. He was fighting off Strigoi and trying to run to her but wasn't making good progress. I struggled and tried to get up, but the blond Strigoi had a good grip on me. I gasped as he bit me, pain turning into pleasure in seconds. Through the bliss, I was screaming, trying to get out. But he was having none of that. He bit deeper and stopped the pleasure. I screamed harder. Alex was getting closer to Aqua and I hoped that he could save her. I looked back to Rose but she was gone. No, not Rose. Oh, God, not Rose! Don't let her become an eternal beast. Please, I'm begging! I prayed silently. I looked back to Aqua, but she was gone. Alex was just coming through the croud and found Aqua no longer there. Oh, God, please! Please! What have I done to deserve this? Answer me that! Those were my last thoughts before I completely blacked out.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that this was, like, super short, but it was an intro. Intros aren't supposed to be long! So what did you guys think. Okay, so, since the Strigoi that weren't killed in this chapter will come back. I'm giving them names. The red-head one that attacked Aqua was named Callibeth, Calli for shory, and she is Janine's long lost cousin. Cliffy, I know. Okay, the brunette that attacked Rose was named Chelsi and she was a person that had babysat Lissa when she was infant and her parents were gone. So they were each connected to either Lissa or Rose. Whoever read BP already knows that the blond male Strigoi is Nathan. Then, even though she was killed, I had thought of a name for the fake blond Strigoi Dimitri had been fighting. Her name was Talina and she was a blood whore. Lolz. I'm sorry, I had to do that. I really do pity blood whores and by the sounds of the one Rose talked to at the beginning of BP, some of them don't like it, either, but they just can't stop. So, tell me what you think. If you love it, or me, then thank you. If you hate it, well, fuck you. And, no, I'm not offering.**

**Love,  
Isabella Bieber :) (I wish)**


	2. Where Are We?

**Hi! So, it seems that you guys would like me to update fast, but, I'm sorry that I haven't. I have been busy so, I couldn't. Plus, I was working on VITSSS, which is a lot of hard work considering I have never been to Miami or even Florida. So, again, sorry. Okay, so just to recap what happened last chapter, Rose ankle swore that she would go see Lissa right after she got home. Rose then made a similar ankle swear to Dimitri. At the rescue mission, Dimitri, Rose, and Aqua all get taken and all the same way. Knocked to the ground, bitten, and passed out from blood loss. So, on with the show. P. S. My 8****th**** grade friends are now in high school! Yay!  
Disclaimer: I don't own VA! How many frikin' times do I have to say it?**

Where Are We?

**Aqua POV**

I woke up with a massive headache and a serious dizzy spell. I tried to hold my head up, but couldn't. Oh, God, what had happened yesterday? Something about Strigoi, I think? Then the memories came back to me and I knew. My head shot up without difficulty and I looked around. I was in a nicely furnished room with a bedside table and a flat screen TV and I was lying on a really soft bed, probably Tempurpedic.

I shot up and instantly fell back down. I was still really dizzy from the blood-loss. I climbed back onto the bed and tried to get back on my feet, at a slower pace. I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself and was shocked. My skin was really pale, but it wasn't Strigoi pale and it was still warm. I checked with the elements, just to be sure. I held up my palm and a small ball of fire formed in my hand. Fire, check. Turned on the water and formed a design in the air with the water. Then I made a breeze hit me in the face. Water and air, check. I noticed a flower in a pot with soil on the counter and willed the soil to rise and then fall back into the pot. It complied. Then I noticed the bite marks on my neck and touched them. They were a little sore, but nothing too bad. I healed them easily. Earth and spirit, check. Okay, good, I can still use the elements, so I'm still me. My skin was going back to normal and I wasn't really dizzy anymore.

I ran out of the room and out the door. I was in a hallway and there were about 3 other doors in the hallway. I opened the first one slightly and looked inside. There lay Dimka and Rose, Dimitri's arm wrapped protectively around her. They were still asleep. I looked into the next room. There was a Moroi I had seen on campus before but didn't know the name of. In the next room was Mrs. Jamison, a Moroi teacher I had come to like over the last 6 months. I realized that all these people were at the rescue mission and were taken just as me, Rose, and Dimitri were. I went into Dimitri and Rose's room and placed a hand on his shoulder. Well, he obviously didn't like that. He swung out and punched me strait in the nose. I heard the sickening crack before I felt the pain. I screamed and fell to the ground, holding my broken nose. He woke completely up and looked at who he had just punched. His eyes widened and his face turned horrified.

"Damnit, Dimitri! What the fucking hell?" I screamed at him. He frantically got to the floor next to me and reached to me, willing to help. "Don't touch it!" I started to straighten up the broken bones. It hurt like hell and I screamed. Finally, I got the bones strait and I healed it. Then I got pulled into Alex's head.

He was running to Kirova's office. I felt excitement and relief through the bond. He had, apparently felt my broken nose and then the joy and happening you experience when you heal someone. He burst through the doors and the first thing he said was, "They're alive!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Montego?" Kirova asked, confused.

"Dimitri, Rose and Aqua! They're all alive!"

"Did you feel that through the bond?" she asked.

"Yes! Matter of fact, she's in my head right now!" he said. She stared at him for a second, and then remembered that a person could get sucked into their bond-mate's head if they get an overwhelming amount of emotion.

"Oh, my goodness!" she yelled happily. "They're alive! And they're not Strigoi! Thank God! Are there anymore?"

_Yes, two Moroi, _I said through the bond. Alex nodded.

"She said yes. Two Moroi. Ms. Jamison and another Moroi Aqua saw on campus before. Is there anyone else missing from the attack that you didn't see the bodies of in the cave?"

"Yes, there were. There were 4 other than Rosemarie, Aquamarine, and Guardian Belicov. Do you think she could identify them she saw pictures?" she asked hopefully.

_Yup, I probably could, _I said.

"Yes, she could," he said for me.

Kirova got up and got a file folder and gave them to Alex. "These are all the people that were taken. Please help us, Aqua." She was talking to me.

_I will_, I said.

"She will," Alex said as my mouth. He opened the file and skipped through a picture of Dimitri smiling for a photo I had taken of him on my 22nd birthday. The next was a picture of Rose from her last prom here. I had taken this one as well. The next was a shot of me on Dimitri's 25th birthday. Then was Ms. Jamison in a red turtleneck sweater. The next was a shot of a red head Moroi that was not the other Moroi being held. Then next was a man, so it defiantly wasn't him. The last was a pretty Moroi with deep brown hair and wise grey eyes. This was the one.

_That's her! That's the other Moroi, Alex!_

"She says that this one is the other Moroi, Mrs. Cordova." He handed her the picture out of the file and she smiled back at him, well, at me.

"Thank you, Aquamarine. You've been a big help." She took the other 2 pictures out of the file and put them into another one that I could just barely see said "Deceased" on the tab. I mentally bit my lip to stop from crying into Alex's brain. Those two people were either Strigoi or dead, and, as cryptic as it sounds, I was hoping for the latter.

I snapped back into my own head to see a very worried Dimitri and an unusually patient-looking Rose.

"You were in Alex's head, weren't you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, he felt my pain and then that I was using spirit. He got really worked up and excited and relieved and about a million other things and it just pulled me in. He ran into Kirova's office and they had me pick out who else was here. Oh, yeah, before I came to wake you guys up, I checked all of the rooms. There are 2 other Moroi here. One is Ms. Jamison and Mrs. Cordova. They're still asleep. Well, they were when I checked, they might have been woken up when I screamed. Who knows?"

"Jeeze, Aqua, I'm sorry for punching you. I didn't know it was you. I thought you were a Strigoi. I'm sorry," Dimitri said in Russian.

"Gosh, Dimitri, I already forgave you and I already figured that out, 'kay? So calm the heck down and don't beat yourself up for it," I said. He smiled.

"So, anyone know where exactly we are?" I asked. They shook their heads. That's not good.

"Um, what was going on in here?" Ms. Jamison asked as she came into the room. "I heard screaming."

"That was me, Ms. J. Dimitri thought I was a Strigoi and punched me in the nose, broke it. I healed it, though, so don't worry." She walked on and sat on the bed next to me.

"We're being held by Strigoi, aren't we?"she asked. I nodded. Then she noticed Dimitri and Rose sitting on the bed. They had been holding hands because Dimitri was so worried about me not responding and not blinking, for that matter, while I was in Alex's head. "Um, Rosemarie, Guardian Belicov, why are you holding hands?" They hadn't seemed to notice it until she pointed it out. They didn't pull away, because they knew they were screwed.

"Okay, Ms. Jamison, what I'm about to say is something you are not going to like," Rose said and sighed. "Me and Dimitri are in love," she said in a rush. Now, I expected a lecture or yelling or silence from Ms. Jamison. What I didn't expect was for her to hug Dimitri and Rose.

"I knew it!" she yelled. We looked at her in shock. "I just knew it! Actually, a lot of people have known for a while. For example, Mrs. Cordova and I have been talking about it and we think it's wonderful. You two are special and deserve each other."

"Wait, so you and Mrs. Cordova already know?" Rose asked. "Good, so we're all on the same page."

"Wait, what? Mrs. Cordova is her, too? Where?" she asked.

"The last room in the hall. I saw her when I woke up and went to see who was here," I said. I noticed the bite marks on all of their necks. "Wait; let me get rid of these." I reached a hand over to Rose and touched her neck. The marks disappeared. I did the same for Dimitri and Ms. Jamison. "Okay, so, first thing is first. We need to look this place up and down, and wake up Ms. C. We need her, too. I went to wake her up and then returned to the room, Mrs. Cordova in tow. "Okay, we have everyone. Mrs. C., we need to search this place for a way out. Okay, we're all on the same page, so let's get going."

We set off to look around. We found that it had a huge living room with a TV similar to the ones in the rooms. It had a big cotton couch, a microwave, a gas stove, since they wouldn't trust us not to push them onto the fire of regular stove. There was all sorts of food that, somehow, this Strigoi knew we all loved. When we looked at the movie shelves–which was molded into the wall–the movies were all our favorites. Mines were the Twilight, New Moon, and The Little Rascals. Rose's were Dawn of the Dead, John Cooper Must Die, and What a Girl Wants. Dimitri's were Hairspray **(I wanted to give him a love for theater, so sue me)**, Jumunji, and 300. Mrs. Cordova's favorites were Annie, Godfather, and The Golden Compass. Ms. Jamison's favorites were Just My Luck, Water Horse, and Made of Honor. They were all there. In the rooms were CD racks full of our favorite music and there was a CD player bolted onto the tables next to our beds. Mine's was full of Alicia Keys, Justin Bieber, Lil' Wayne, Jay-Z, T-Pain, Panic! At The Disco, Beyoncé, Chris Brown, New Boyz, Young Money, Plain White T's, Ne-Yo, Pussycat Dolls, Destiny's Child, Leona Lewis, and all of my other favorite groups and artists. Dimitri's was full of the old stuff like Prince and Michael Jackson, even though I'm going to have to borrow the MJ CDs. Rose's was full of most the same stuff as me, and the teachers had Mozart and Beethoven and even some new aged stuff, especially for Ms. Cordova, because she was so much younger.

This Strigoi knew us, and I mean personally. I have no idea who this could be.

We had stopped and come to a conclusion that the only thing we can do is wait and hope that Alex can find me threw the bond. We were watching 300 and eating a bowl of popcorn. Then the door opened and we turned. I saw the Strigoi that had taken me down. Then I saw the person next to him at the same time as everyone else and we all gasped. No, it couldn't be. Could it?

But it was.

**OOO! So, who's the Strigoi? Hmm? Like I said before, it's not Gallina. Tell me your guess in a review. I swear it will blow your mind. I just created a major cliffy with a big answer. So, like, yeah. I love y'all! Show the love and Review.**

**Love,  
Ashley**


	3. Surprise!

**Hi all! Here's chapter 3 of ADLW (All is Death in Love and War). So, yeah. I'm sorry for leaving sucha major cliffy there, but fear not my Dhampirs and Moroi, here is the answer to the question flooding through your head: Who is holding them captive? SO, ON WITH THE FRICKIN' SHOW!  
Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Say that 100 times to get it stuck into your pretty little skull.**

Surprise!

**Aqua POV**

I stared at the two Strigoi at the door. I really wasn't paying any attention to the blond Strigoi. I didn't give a shit about him. No, I was staring at the other one as if it were a mirage, a trick of the eye. But he was there and the urge to jump at him and rip out his throat was steadily growing inside me.

It was Victor Dashkov.

Yes, the Victor Dashkov who had kidnapped Lissa and tortured her into healing him. And we knew the exact extent of pain he put her through, based on the reactions from Rose. It tore at both mine and Dimitri's heart to know she was in so much pain, but we also knew she'd be in even more pain if we hadn't found her.

"Victor?" Mrs. Cordova was the first to speak. "I thought you were in prison."

"So did the entire Moroi and Dhampir population until they found a Dhampir drained bloodless and me gone. Those silly people need better protection in cells."

"I thought you wanted to destroy all Strigoi. That was the whole reason you kidnapped Lissa, the whole reason you tortured her into healing you, so you could take over the crown and plot to go on the offense against Strigoi. Why did you change?" Rose said.

"Well, I certainly didn't want to stay in that dreadful prison. It was cold, it was damp, and it was downright _boring_. This was my only solution," he replied simply.

"Ili mozhno prosto umeret' odin v tyur'me (Or you could just die alone in prison)," I mumbled in Russian under my breath.

"Aquamarine, I heard that," he said.

"Good," was my reply.

"Still as witty as I remember you," he said admiringly.

"Stronger, too, so don't press my buttons, bub," I said.

"Ah, yes, that is _exactly_ how I remember you, making threats toward me." I rolled my eyes.

"Moi starye ugrozy vse yeshche stoyat, Viktor (My old threats still stand, Victor)," I said sweetly and turned back around to see Spartacus's son's head get cut off. Oh, how I wish I could do that to Victor at this very moments.

"I know they do. And how is Little Francheska?" he asked.

"You don't need to know about my daughter, scum bag," I said and focused back on the movie.

"Very well," he sighed. "Rosemarie, Guardian Belicov, how are you?" he asked Rose and Dimitri.

"Izobrazitel' noe spasibo , chto sprosli, suka (Fine, thanks for asking, bitch)," Dimitri said. "And Rose, I'm not gonna tell you what I just said. You might use it against someone."

They both turned back to the movie and so did Mrs. Cordova. Then I noticed that Ms. Jamison still hadn't turned around, or said anything, for that matter. She was staring at Victor.

"Yo, Ms. J. Turn around. What's up with you?" I said. She looked at me.

"Sorry, well, I guess I'm just a bit in shock. Well, no that would be an understatement. " We all looked at her for a second. She sighed. "Okay, so, here's the truth. Victor and I used to be lovers." We all gasped at her.

"You… and Victor… ewww! That is not a good image," Rose yelled. I chuckled at Rose.

"You should speak," I commented. She looked at me. "Yeah, I know." She blushed deep pink and turned away.

"We'll talk later," she said. I knew she was pissed at me. But, hey, I was just having a night stroll along the wards. Since Adrian had taught me to see auras, I have been able to see wards, for some reason. They always look so pretty was their mixtures of blue, white, green, and red. And then they were there in the cabin, at the time that Moroi and dhampir students are allowed out of their dorms. I recognized their voices and the… sounds and put two and two together to make eureka.

"Well, enjoy your stay here. And, Rose," he started. She looked back at him. "Happy 18th birthday." **(Okay, so, I know that in the beginning of Shadow Kiss, she said it was a month away, but I just wanted to have her turn 18 already, so, yeah.)** With that, he was out of the room.

"Wait, what day is it?" Rose said, looking at the kitchen calendar. Days had been crossed off, so we knew what today was. It was the 14th of March, Rose's birthday. Oh, what a way to spend it. Being held hostage by Strigoi. Every girl's dream 18th birthday. NOT!

"Happy birthday, Roza," Dimitri said, hugging her. I smiled at how cute they are.

"Where has the time gone?" I said and sighed dramatically. They laughed at me. I ran to give Rose a hug. Happy 18th birthday, Rose!" I said and kissed her cheek.

"Aqua… can't… breathe," Rose gasped out.

"Oops, sorry, Rose," I said and loosened my grip. She let out a sigh and then hugged me back. When we broke apart, I excused myself.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri asked.

"To talk to Alex," I said. He nodded and I went into my room.

_Oh, my God, Alex!_ I screamed through the bond to get his attention.

_Ahh! Jeeze, don't scream like that!_

_Sorry, baby, but this is urgent._

_What is it?_

_Victor is the one holding us captive._

_Wait, what? I don't want you near that scumbag._

_I know, but there's not much I can do about it._

_Do you have any idea where you are?_

_Well, we're not in one of Victor's estates, because they all are all protected by wards. And we're probably nowhere near Court, so that excludes that entire area. We're probably near the prison Victor was at, which I think was in Russia. Will that help?_

_I hope so. Everyone is going out of their minds trying to find you guys. And Frankie keeps asking where her mommy is. I keep telling her that you'll be back soon, but I'm not sure how true that is at this point._

_Don't give up on me, Alex._

_I won't, don't worry .I'll fight for you, believe that. I love you._

_I love you, too. Oh, and today is Rose's birthday._

_It is? Well, tell her I said 'Happy birthday'._

_Will do. Talk to you in a little._

_Okay, bye, Gemstone._

We stopped talking after that and I could only hope that they would find us. I went beace out to the living room and found that Rose looked kind of surprised.

"What's up?" I asked and sat on her lap. I may be 4 years older than her, but she was almost a foot taller.

"Lissa, she's in my head," she said.

"So the bond finally grew?" She nodded. "Cool. So now you can talk back and forth like Alex and I."

"That's what I'm doing now," she said.

"Tell Lissa I said hi," I said and went to the kitchen to get an apple. I needed something to chew on so I could think.

So, first, escaping. We needed a way to get out of here. We don't know how many Strigoi are here, so just trying to kill our way out isn't a definite plan. Ms. Jamison and Ms. Cordova are both fire users, so we could always try burning the place down, but there's no real guarantee that we'll get out in time, plus we don't know how high up we are. Then there's the possibility of others being in here. I wouldn't want to be the reason for others' lives to be lost. So that just brings me back to where we were before. Just waiting to see what happened. But that's not working out so much for me. I don't like to wait. I like to get into action.

Then a plan came to me. We could stay here for a while, unless, of course someone rescues us, and learn more from the Strigoi. There have actually been Strigoi before that have learned to like me, which helped me kill them. But I won't be killing these off just yet. I would become friends with the girls and try to nonchalantly get information out of them. Most Strigoi develop a 'tude and that is where Rose comes in. Rose, Mrs. Cordova, and I will flirt with the Strigoi guys. Dimitri's not going to like that part, but, really, I don't think any of us will. Ms. Jamison can flirt with Victor, seeing as they were… lovers. Sorry, that is just gross.

It all fell into place in my head. I jumped up from where I had been laying across the counter and ran into the living room. They all looked at me and Dimitri shot up, being the big shot Guardian he was.

"What's wrong?" he asked, in Guardian mode now.

"Nothing is _wrong,_ something is right." I told them my plan and they all thought it could work. But I got some grumbling from the big Russian and the little novice about the flirting and Mrs. Cordova was a little uncomfortable about the flirting as well, wither being married and all, but they all got over it, seeing as this was the closest thing to a surefire plan that any of us could come up with. I told Alex to keep looking, even though we had a plan, since it wasn't 100% full proof. He had been grumbling when I had told him about the flirting, too. I told him to suck it up and that I loved _him_ and I married _him _and Frankie was _his daughter._ He had relaxed when I pointed all that out and told me he loved and missed me. I told him the same and we stopped after that.

Time to put plan escape into action.

**So, I know this is short, but there wasn't much to put in it. Forgive me. There is no need to come to my house in an angry mob with pitchforks and torches. I don't think that would be very good. Anyways, I will be updating Days vs. Nights and VITSSS soon, so, yeah. Oh, and I want to know your reactions to Victor being the Strigoi. I have a damn good feeling that the next chapters will be fun. They're basically just the plan put into action. YA lyublyu vas, rebyata (I love you guys)! 'Kay, so, until next chapter, bye!**

**Love,  
The Russian Princess of Baltimore :D (I'm not really Russian)**


End file.
